


Night at the Club

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Domestic!Prideship [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peachshipping, Polarshipping - Freeform, Prideshipping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between New Year's and the final chapter of Gifting Stars.</p><p>The gang go to a club to wind down after the busy holiday season. While Mai plays with Joey's emotions, Kaiba steps in to tell her to grow up.</p><p>Written in celebration of Japan's lift on its No Dance law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Club

Mai pushed out her chest and cupped her breasts to adjust herself under the tight, wine red fabric of her dress. “Do you think this is too much?” she asked over her shoulder as she struck a pose in the floor length mirror.

Téa glanced up from her spot in front of the vanity where she was testing swatches of Mai’s extensive collection of lipsticks. “Heh, depends on who you’re trying to attract.”

Mai gave one more turn in the mirror to check another angle before she finally tore her eyes away from her own bombshell body. “Mm, no one in particular,” the blonde hummed easily as she made her way over to her friend.

“Right,” Téa’s sarcastic agreement wavered playfully. The two women were inside Mai’s new apartment, particularly the room that was dedicated to Mai’s closet. It hadn’t even been a week since she bought the place but it was already stocked full of expensive clothing, makeup, and accessories. It looked less like a closet and more like a boutique, and there were still boxes in route to her new abode.

But they had what they needed for the night; Mai in a long sleeved, very short dress with silver accents. The keyhole was modest for a club, but it still teased the eye with the curves of her voluptuous breasts. Téa might have looked innocent in comparison, with her halter overlaid with a dusty carnation pink lace, if not for the plunging, open back and the way the fabric hugged her curves.

“I gotta say, Téa,” Mai began as she leaned into the vanity mirror to slip on a pair of chandelier earrings. “That’s not the kind of dress I expected to see you in, but it really looks fantastic on you.”

At that, the younger woman blushed in the mirror as she finally found a lipstick to her liking—a sheer pink-mauve—and she paused in applying it to speak. “Thanks, but I can’t take too much credit. Atem picked it out for me. He said the design reproduction was fresh off this season’s runway, or something like that.” She dabbed one last spot on her lips then rubbed them together. “Can I borrow this tonight?” she asked absently and held up the bullet of lipstick.

“Sure thing, hun,” Mai gave her hair a finger-through combing then picked up her hairspray for a touchup. “Is he like your gay shopping buddy now?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him that,” Téa’s snicker was warm with amusement. She popped the lipstick into her clutch and turned her head from side-to-side to give her makeup a final check. “He’ll catch onto it eventually, but I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts.”

Téa stood after she slipped on her nude, kitten heels and was suddenly dwarfed by the strappy pumps Mai had on. “We’re going to Tokyo next Tuesday to get a few outfits for his tournament in Italy. You should come with us; I never leave our trips empty handed.”

“Count me in,” Mai agreed as she curled her arm around the other woman so they could both peer into the full length mirror together. “Téa, we’re going to light up the dance floor tonight.”

 

The club was packed with sweaty bodies, hot music, and creative drinks. The DJ was on point, leaving no one left behind as the place moved as one to a rhythm that made the crowd reach for the stars.

But the famous group of duelists had little to worry about when it came to being flush up against the bar to get a drink; Kaiba’s Fort Knox security left their VIP space secured and service granted on silver trays. They were in a glassed-off fortress that overlooked the dancefloor. A few gawkers peered up at their section, but other than that, they were left alone.

“A girl could get used to this,” Mai mused airily as she picked up a bubbly drink and took a sip at the sugar-lined rim. Her eyes scanned the group of hot looking guys of their circle. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were already making their way through a few shots, and Yugi chatted up his fiancé with his hand on her knee. Atem kept taking eager glances at the dancefloor while Kaiba sat stoically by his side with an untouched tumbler of expensive smelling scotch in front of him.

Yeah, Kaiba— _KAIBA_ —at a club. Add that one up and figure it out. Mai was once against reminded of the many changes she’d missed while she traveled. The guy wasn’t exactly dolled up in club wear (a simple cobalt blue, button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves, and well-tailored slacks), nor was he indulging excited conversation around them, but he was present, and that seemed like enough for the others.

Atem finally stood and shrugged off his blazer, leaving him in black-on-black T and pants combo—the over exaggerated jewelry was what brought his outfit together—and paced by the view of the dancefloor. “Are you finished warming up, yet?” he asked the group at large without looking at them. Mai smirked to herself as she watched the man’s anticipation grow into agitation.

“Chill out man,” Tristan said easily from beside Joey. “We have all night.”

“I’ll go dancing with you, Atem,” Téa perked up and gently relieved herself of her man to stand. “Mai, you coming?”

The blonde took a leisurely sip of her sweet drink then set it aside. “Sure thing.”

“Wait up!” Duke crowed after finishing one more shot then bounced to his feet.

The foursome began their dance together, beside each other with an easy bounce as they picked up the rhythm of the music and patrons. The energy was great; less of a mosh pit and more of a deep thrumming that started at the toes, and then drew up the body to push the ceiling with raised hands. Once the group caught up to the beat, there was little stopping them.

Almost like magic, Duke had women on either side of him. He grinned, trying to hide his excitement as he placed his hands on their hips.

Téa took only half a song before she fell into true form. So what if her dancing career didn’t take off, it didn’t mean she lacked talent. She had moves that had a lot eyes pawing at her body, but they kept a large berth as she warmed up. Atem was less on skill and more about hip movement. He swayed not unlike a belly dancer and rolled with the music. Before the song was up he was sandwiched between dancers of both sexes and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Téa and Mai held hands for a while to enjoy the music together. The blonde smiled, knowing how predatory the men’s looks were as they watched the two bombshells rocking in tune with each other. It was always fun to rile men into their baser instincts when she had a hot babe on her arm.

Another turn, another song, and the ladies were really getting into it when Téa suddenly perked up and shouted up to Mai. “The guys are coming!” she informed her happily. Mai followed her gaze and, yes, she was right; Tristan, Joey, and Yugi were making their way out of the VIP section and meandering to the dancefloor.

“Come on, let’s go dance with them,” the brunette cheered, but Mai grabbed her friend’s arm to hold her back. When those pretty blue eyes popped open in confusion, Mai only smirked. “Let them come to us,” she insisted, her voice a drawl of teasing seduction. “Don’t give it all away at once. Make them work for it.”

When the girl didn’t respond right away, Mai turned to a man beside her and began to curl her way into his dancing space. She was easily accepted and gave a sly smile over her shoulder only to be surprisingly alone. Téa didn’t follow, and instead was chatting with the guys and trying to persuade them into dancing with her.

Mai moved further and further into the crowd but kept her eyes trained on the dorks with Téa. Every time Joey glanced up and made his way inward, Mai would switch partners, grind her body against them, and move just out of range of the blond. It was an inelegant game of cat and mouse, and Mai certainly was no mouse. The curiosity and desire plastered across Joey’s face was priceless, but she never let herself get captured.

At one point in the evening, she happened upon Atem again. He was unabashedly pressed up against a man’s chest and had glitter falling out of his hair. His form of dancing was flirtatious and coy, completely engulfed onto one area of the body, while remaining utterly aloof on another; he was all about the connection in the dance, unlike Téa, who moved for the enjoyment of the act.

Mai, however, used dancing as a form of storytelling, so when she and Atem shared a song, it held gentle, familiar touches, challenging eyes, and a bit of sexual tension. That was the last song she could take before she retreated back to the VIP fish tank for a breather.

The only one left was Kaiba, who looked as stoic as ever. His legs were tightly crossed at the knee but he was slowly nursing his second tumbler of scotch. He looked way too prim and proper for a nightclub, but if that’s how Kaiba wanted to spend his evening, Mai was not going to stop him if that was his version of “fun.” Her intention was to ignore him, as he was so eagerly doing to her, so she plopped down on the other end of the couch to retrieve her clutch and fish out her mirror when he spoke.

“You should be more careful when messing with Wheeler’s emotions,” Kaiba said suddenly although his eyes never left the glass expanse and the dancefloor beyond. “With you living here now, the dynamics have changed.”

Pushing a handful of heavy hair off her shoulder, Mai raised a brow at the guy. “What are you mumbling about?”

“He knows what you’re doing,” Kaiba said, then paused to take a sip of his drink and swirled the cubes around before he went on. “I know it’s hard to believe, but he’s smarter than he looks.”

Mai turned to Kaiba with a dirty look. “What’s it to you?”

“It means a lot to me,” the tall burnet set his tumbler down and finally turned his icy blue eyes on Mai. “If you keep messing with him, he’s going to lose focus on dueling and put it all on you. I can’t afford him if he’s losing tournaments.”

Mai rolled her eyes and went back to finding her lipstick. “If Joey wants to follow me around then that’s his business.”

“I don’t think you get it,” Kaiba’s chilly voice racked across the room, only broken up by the dulled thumping of the DJ’s beat. “You’re hurting him,” he turned fully to Mai, his eyes full of… Anger? Distrust? Or… something else entirely. Passion was a good word to describe that look. That was it; angry eyes fueled by a passion for… for…

Oh!

“You care about him, don’t you?” Mai mused thoughtfully. At Kaiba’s recoil of disgust, she knew she hit the nail on the head. And the most interesting part of it all; he didn’t deny it.

“His heart is big, but it’s not unbreakable,” he stated calmly but his anger rumbled under his words. “Don’t impede false hope on him just to satisfy your need for attention.”

Mai bristled at his words, her scowl lighting up the dim room. “Big words for a guy that can’t even hone in his own relationship.” When Kaiba didn’t say anything, she continued. “Atem’s out there rubbing up against anything that moves, and you’re content to sit here and lord over everyone like you own the place?”

“I do own the place.”

“That’s beside the point.”

Again, the man was quiet and he picked up his drink, swirled the cubes in the glass, but didn’t appear to want to drink it. It was almost like he was using it for a moment of distraction. Finally, he spoke lightly but with confidence. “We’re not perfect,” Kaiba reasoned, the confession an odd flavor to Mai’s ears. “But we don’t lie about where we are.” He turned to glance out to the mass of bodies making vertical love on the dancefloor.

“Aren’t you jealous?” the blonde asked.

Kaiba actually smiled at that. It was small and thoughtful and probably just as dangerous as his glares. “No,” he insisted quietly. “There’s only need for jealousy if you’re in an unstable relationship. Atem is his own person and can make up his mind on how he feels. If he gets turned on from someone else’s body, that’s fine, because I know, at the end of the day, he’s going to come home to me out of his own free will.” Kaiba watched the dancers below with a thoughtful gaze. For a moment, he must have spied Atem because his eyes suddenly darkened with lust. When he pulled himself out of his daydream he looked Mai dead on, serious and poised. “That’s what Joey wants from you; to come to him without him grabbing at air.”

“I don’t know if I can-“

“It’s not that difficult,” Kaiba cut her off. “If you love each other, it’s only natural.”

“Ugh,” Mai moaned as she picked up a neglected shot and downed it in one go. She took a deep breath to let the burn of alcohol ease its way down to settle into her belly. “This is not the time nor place for such a heavy conversation.” She pushed her neglected mirror and lipstick back into her clutch, stood, and stole the tumbler from Kaiba. He only stared at her like she had a suicide wish.

“What!?”

“Come dance with me,” she pleaded, batting her false lashes at the man.

“Why?”

“You own a club but neglect to use it? What kind of CEO are you?”

“A smart one.”

“I bet you can’t even dance.”

That caught Kaiba’s attention. His eyes shot up to her at the unintentional challenge. “I can dance.”

“Yeah, right. I’m sure you’re all left feet.”

Mai was pleased enough when Kaiba finally unfolded his lanky legs and made to stand. “Fine. One song, if just to prove you wrong.”

She was sure he spied her smirk, but it didn’t stop the duo from leaving the Fortress of Dorkatude and touch upon the dancefloor. The crowd parted around them like the Red Sea, and when Mai turned to the tall man to offer an encouraging shake of her hips, she was surprised to see him utterly and truly honed into the music. His head was tilted back, eyes half closed baring just a hint of sapphire behind his lids.

He reached out to gently caress her hand before he placed it upon his shoulder. Fingers gripped her sides in a commanding but soft lead and soon they were swaying to the music. Kaiba was not what she expected at all; he was sensual and tender, his moves were less a dance and more like making love. Breath left her when that hand cured to the small of her back and his knee slipped between her thighs. His arm reached up, swaying to the rhythm before it lowered again to sweep down her long locks of blonde hair. “You should know better than to challenge me,” he said with his wicked smirk right at her ear. “I told you I could dance.”

Mai had to push away a few rather uncomfortable reactions her body was aiming for before she could answer. “Uh, yeah, I guess you can.” And that was the moment when Mai realized why her friends joked about Kaiba and Atem always rutting like wild animals in heat, because, _damn_ , the boy could move.

They shared a few songs together before a new body pressed up from behind. Duke, with a coy smile, joined into their rhythm. When Mai turned to face him, she spied the rest of their friends around them. Atem, Yugi, and Téa were together, with the girl happily lost between the near-twin partners. Tristan found a girl to dance with (which looked more like he were doing a hula-hoop, without the hoop) and Joey was sullenly indulging a women he obviously had no interest in.

Large hands dropped onto her shoulders and when Mai looked behind her, Kaiba just rolled his eyes and pushed her in Joey’s direction. Before she could react to return to her spot, Kaiba quickly grabbed up a surprised Duke and they were suddenly dancing together.

But, yeah, the guy was right. If she were going to live near them now that meant things were going to change. And, well, she couldn’t keep running from what she really wanted. It was a stupid game to play, anyway.

Mai confidently came up to Joey and his girl, tapping her on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?” she asked.

Joey’s eye lit up, and didn’t even give the upset girl a chance to respond. His dance partner was suddenly out of his arms and Mai was in them.

“Sorry,” the blonde said loudly over the thumping music, to which Joey only grinned.

“What for?”

“Nothin’ hun.”

He shrugged and they moved. Their story was less focused than with Kaiba, and not as sensual as Atem. The technique lacked Téa’s flare, but their dance was all their own. It was pure and adoring, with a bit of a bump and grind along the way.

By the end of the night, Duke left with two women at his side, and Tristan looked utterly shocked yet pleased that he had a girl of his own to take home. The rest of the friends hopped into Seto’s limo to head to the penthouse. It wouldn’t be the first time Joey and Mai slept together, but it was a new dynamic. Usually, it was a quick stay over if no one were home or an evening at a love hotel.

The whole thing was a bit awkward at first. While everyone was taking off their shoes, Yugi and Téa were hinting at their desire to head upstairs but were shy to admit it. Joey suggested coffee and a board game, and Atem perked up, but in the middle of talking Kaiba walked right between their conversation and threw the Pharaoh over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The glitter-covered man simply blinked innocently at first, his mouth shaped into a little “o” before he laughed and waved behind Kaiba’s retreating back. “I guess I’ll have to rain check that game,” he almost giggled, yeah, _giggled_ as Kaiba strut up the stairs. She wasn’t sure if that was a result of being tipsy or that he was about to get pounded into the mattress. Probably both.

Yugi and Téa were at least trying to be subtle. The boy gave an exaggerated yawn and mentioned he was tired and ready for bed. The sweet girl at his side blushed and again, feigning her need for sleep and the two walked off for Yugi’s room with big smiles on their faces.

“So, uh… Mai,” Joey stammered awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Did you, uh, want to head up to bed…?” He followed up with his nasally laugh of his that Mai still found enduring.

So, instead of a direct word, she spoke with her hips, just like they’d been doing all night. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest against his, giving no illusions on her own desires. “I came here for you, didn’t I?” she finally asked, holding off from the kiss that was only an inch away from completion.

Like magic, Joey’s arms embraced Mai, and she was again reminded of how warm and protective his hold was. It felt like he wanted to touch every bit of her that he could and hide her away from her own demons. Or, perhaps, he was afraid if he let go and that she might slip away.

Luckily for him, she’d already decided where she was spending the night.

“Yeah,” he muttered bashfully, which was an odd combination to the strong hold he had on her. “I guess you did.” He tentatively leaned forward to meet her lips.

Mai simply rolled her eyes. “You knucklehead,” she complained with a smile before she nudged her mouth against his.

 

The intention for the night was to stay a few rounds then catch a taxi home before any of the geeks woke up. It was a solid plan, an easy one, but a failed one. Joey was just so warm and inviting that the blonde couldn’t help but doze happily in his arms.

Instead of catching a nap and running for it, Mai woke to a happy thrumming of Joey’s shoring rumbling in his chest under her head. A smile reached her, even in the hazy dregs of sleep and she let herself indulge into the body beside her. He was a solid comfort, with faded aftershave and a reeking scent that felt right to be draped around. But then an annoying yellow light began to crest across her closed eyes, making her retina contract uncomfortably while it was suddenly assaulted by the bedroom lamp.

But as the woman cracked her eyes open to damn that annoying source of light, she quickly realized it was not artificial. The dooming fear that lingered at the back of every walk-of-shamer’s head loomed just outside the skyhigh window. The sun. The sun was rising, and Mai was still wrapped up into her lover’s arms.

Damnit!

Mai literally rolled out of bed to fall graceless onto the floor. Oh, she hoped no one else was awake. There was still time to call a taxi and… wait! Her phone! She left it with her clutch down by the door. Mai’s eyes swung around the room to look for Joey’s phone but found none.

Her mind panicked even as she began to slip on her dress that suddenly felt too constricting. Maybe if she called for the taxi in the lobby she could hide from any onlookers in the bathroom. Yeah, that was it. No one needed to see her stumble out with ruined makeup, fluffy hair, and a dress that was much too short for daytime wear.

With that plan in motion, Mai quietly slipped from Joey’s room but her ears were quickly assaulted by a muted, sleepy conversation in the kitchen below. She could smell something sweet and breaded and heard bacon sizzling on a pan. Shoot, this was going to be embarrassing. Well, at least she could pretend she still had her pride.

Mai lift her chin high as she made her way down the loft stairs to the common room. She spied Téa’s back as she sat at the bar counter that overlooked the kitchen. She was easily swinging her legs on the stool a she spoke with Kaiba from within. She could tell from his voice, but didn’t see him right away, so intent on trying to be casual as she left.

Her destination was at hand, so close to her clutch and shoes, when the girl finally spotted the blonde and perked up. “Good morning, Mai,” she said cheerfully.

“Uh, hey Téa,” she greeted in turn without looking at her. She instead busied herself with digging for her phone inside her clutch.

“Stick around, Kaiba’s making an American breakfast,” Téa beamed and Mai could hear the resounding grunt of agreement from the man in turn.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Mai trailed off and began to dial the taxi.

But of course, her friend was persistent. Téa hopped off her stool and meandered over. She smiled up at Mai with such a big eyes that it was hard to think she was grinding against Yugi like a pro out on the dancefloor last night. “Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.”

When Mai didn’t answer right away, but ignored the “hello” on the phone line, Téa went on. “It would make Joey really happy to see you,” she explained softly. “He’s been hoping to have you around for breakfast for a long time now.”

Mai watched her for a moment to try to sense her sincerity. Then, she smiled, gave a little nod, and hit ‘end’ on her phone. “Alright. Maybe I’ll stick around for a little while. It’s not like I have food in my apartment right now anyway.”

Téa beamed brightly. “Great!” she said as made her way to the stairs with Mai close behind. As they walked past the kitchen, she peaked in to see not only Kaiba working over the stove, but a very sleepy and happily fucked-out Atem clinging to his back.

“I want mulberries on mine,” Atem’s voice was muffled against the fabric of Kaiba’s shirt.

“We don’t have any mulberries,” Kaiba informed him with an angry snap before he flipped another pancake on his skillet.

“Then put strawberries on top.”

“Cut up your own damn strawberries.”

“But you do it better,” Atem weakly protested and turned his head to nip a kiss at Kaiba’s shoulder.

The taller man sighed dramatically then tapped Atem’s hand to make him let go. “Fine, go get them.”

Atem practically glowed as he disentangled himself from his lover and shuffled his way to the refrigerator. He slumped against the chrome icebox as he picked out his prize, then plopped the container of strawberries on the counter beside his already busy boyfriend. He didn’t even offer to wash them or get them prepped; he simply wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s middle again and draped himself against his back.

“Thanks, babe,” Atem cooed as he nuzzled his lover’s shoulder blade.

The burnet didn’t even miss a beat or grouse like Mai expected. Instead, he finished his latest pancake then picked up the cutting board and knife to get to work. The whole time Atem leaned against Kaiba, giving sleepy snuggles and chaste kisses.

She looked at Téa who only shrugged. “You’ll get used to their weirdness,” was the only advice she gave before she took her friend’s hand and led her up to Yugi’s room for some clothes.

Used to it? Perhaps, yeah, she could find a spot within their morning ritual. If it meant keeping Joey closer, and Téa, and Hell, even Kaiba, then maybe it was worth a shot. They were, in a sense, like a family unit and she was being invited in.


End file.
